A known drum cartridge includes a photosensitive drum and is accommodated in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus. In the drum cartridge, a developing agent image is carried on a surface of the photosensitive drum during an image forming operation. The developing agent image is transferred on a recording medium.
A known drum cartridge includes, for example, a cleaning unit configured to clean a surface of the photosensitive drum. In the drum cartridge, the cleaning unit includes a first cleaning roller configured to contact the surface of the photosensitive drum. As an image forming operation is started and the photosensitive drum rotates, the first cleaning roller collects paper powders or fibers on the photosensitive drum.